stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Selmak
One of the oldest Tok'ra still alive, Selmak is one of the tok'ra leaders. History Selmak was one of the eldest of the Tok'ra and was a member of Egeria's older children. Selmak was also different in that it placed little emphasis on gender roles and would switch depending on the host. Selmak never saw itself as a leader and held a healthy suspicion for those who sought power though they acknowledged that it was a necessary trait in the organization of the Tok'ra. After the disappearance of Egeria, the fate of the Tok'ra almost ended that day with many symbiotes being captured by the Goa'uld. However, it was Selmak and the elder symbiotes who gathered the remaining members of their kind and fled into hiding. It was Selmak and the others like it who formed the first Grand Council that codified the Tok'ra into their goals of infiltrating their enemy and destroying them from within. Since then, Selmak had offered advice on critical decisions and declined the more administrative duties of its position. As such, its actions were not forgotten and it was remembered for the role and was both loved as well as revered by the younger generation of Tok'ra symbiotes. Something that does become a problem for it as it accepts being loved by the Tok'ra, but attempts to dissuade its younger brethren from revering it through the use of humor that was enjoyed by its former host, Saroosh. None of the Tok'ra would attempt to persuade it otherwise from entering into covert operations despite the age and failing health. It found renewed strength through Jacob Carter and felt a sort of kinship with the Human, considering he too was near the end of his life in both his health as well as his career. Selmak was grateful for the chance to continue the fight against the Goa'uld and enjoyed the company of a man whose smile and unpretentious manner endeared him to it almost immediately. Furthermore, Selmak gained something new which was family, which was something rare among the Tok'ra for most of their hosts had lost theirs. Even though Selmak mourned for Saroosh, it shared in its partner, Jacob's, pride in his first born child's accomplishments. Stargate Renassaince Anubis return In the years following the fall of Ra, the balance between the System Lord's was less causing ups and downs, the rise to power of various goa'uld and the return of others. Precisely the situation of perennial war, pushed the Lord's High System to find an agreement at the Hassara Space Station. Just this meeting allowed Selmak, to infiltrate the ranks of Lord Yu's servants, Dr. Daniel Jackson, offering him a vial of a powerful fast-acting poison. Dr. Jackson's mission came to an end by killing the entire circle of the High System Lord's in one fell swoop, causing a huge power vacuum. but what Selmak and the tok'ra did not know was that Anubis was acting in secret to return to the High System Lord's. By eliminating the entire ruling caste, Selmak offered the renegade goa'uld control of the galaxy inadvertently. Disgusted by the idea of having to frustrate every effort, especially after the devastating attack on the planet Revanna, Selmak sent a group of goa'uld eager to rise, the positions of outposts goa'uld now deprived of great defenses, allowing to create a new circle of High System Lord's. Personality Soon... Category:Tok'ra